Throwing Away All the Pain
by DannielleLehnsherr
Summary: What Happened if Anakin wins Mustafar duel ,and let Obi Wan live ,what happend if Obi Wan is the reminder to Anakin that is still light in him ,Padme died in childbirth ,after that he will live with Obi Wan ,but he can be turn ROTS AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again,I will do this story to see what happens ,if someone reviews

**Disclaimer:I don't own SW **

**Summary :**_**What Happen if Anakin ,win Mustafar duel ,and let Obi Wan Alive ,and Padme die on childbirth .**_

_**Would Obiwan change Anakin back to the lightside ,or Obi Wan will be corrupted by his former padawan**_

_**ROTS AU**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Anakin ,I have the high ground"

"You understimate my power"

"Dont Try It"

Anakin jumps a little far from Obi Wan and then he punch on the neck and he collapse "Master,you fail again ,but for the good times I will let you live " he graps Obi Wan and carry to the ship ,then he realize that Sidious is coming he put his master on the Nubian ,and wait outside

"Lord Vader ,congratulations you restore peace to the republic " He gives Anakin another blade "this will be your new weapon my young apprentice,that jedi weapon ,will no longer serve you" Anakin ignites the lightsaber it was a crimson blade ,a deep crimson "Thanks master"

"And Padme young Skywalker "

"In the ship ,I will take her to Polis Massa" Anakin leaves Sidious and go the Nubian , he enters

"Anakin is that you"

"Padme ,are you fine"

"Where's Obi Wan"

"On the ship , sleep ,we will go to Polis Massa ,to check you and the child "

For Anakin ,it was a hard time ,the fight with his master was hard ,they know each other very well ,every move ,every word,of all fights this was the best and the more difficult , but he can turn back ,for what he do ,when he kill the youngling he kill Anakin Skywalker with them ,Darth Vader come out of that building

"3PO , tell me when we're close to Polis Massa"

"Yes ,Master Anakin "

He goes to see Padme ,she is sleep , then he goes to check Obi Wan "How do you feel Obi Wan"

"Do you want to know how I feel Anakin "

"I not longer Anakin ,now I'm Lord Vader ,I'm alright jedi"

"NO You are ANAKIN NOT VADER ,if you were Vader you will kill me ,there's still good in you Anakin "

"Hmp , I tell you when we close to Polis Massa"

He leaves his former master the he goes to control panel with 3PO ,was Obi Wan right ,is still god in him after all what he done ,Palpatine use him he know but he ccan TURN BACK ,is what he want to Obi Wan understand ,he let Obi Wan lives,because of the good times with him ,but what happens is that he unconsciously let Obi Wan live because he reminds him that is still good in him

* * *

**Hope you like it **

**Please Review**


	2. Choose Time

Is a new a chapter ,hope you like

Hapkido9Chick : Really thanks for the review ,yeah I always have problems like that

When is write in_ Italic _is a caracter thought fine

The phrase _good guys dead and bad guys win ,who cares _is from "Save Yourself And I'll Hold Them Back" of My Chemical Romance

**Disclaimer:I don't own SW ,Mr George Lucas own SW Fine**

And so happy a new chapter ,and when before you reading this watch this : /watch?v=21DzclOnnSA

* * *

**Anakin POV**

"How is she"

"Medical she is fine , but with some reason we can explain she is losing the will to live "

"What are you saying ,is she dying "

"Yes,but we can still save the children"

"Children ,there are more "

"Yes ,two "

_I'm father of two kids ,after all I don't know anymore how feels to be happy ,since Mustafar ,I lost apart of me ,now Padme is dying ,why this happen I follow Sidious ,he will help me ,but he make things can get worse , Obi Wan hates me ,Padme is going to die ,and the only thing I have is my children ,but Sidious in would want them ,what can I do_

"Sir,is coming the first baby "

"Thanks"

Anakin enters with the medical robot he watch the nurse take out it was a girl

"Padme ,it's a girl"

"Leia"

"The nurse starts taking out the other a boy

"It's a boy"

"Luke"

Luke have the same eyes like me ,a deep blue ocean he smile to me ,but i fake a smile

"Anakin ,Is still good in you ,i know it "

"Padme please don't leave me "

The medical robot , put a blanket on Padme face

"Sorry sir ,she die"

"Where's Obi Wan"

"Room 33 ,Sir "

"Thanks"

Anakin step outside the room ,that LIAR ,how can be this possible ,he gives himself to the dark side ,for Padme ,now she is dead ,that liar ,he lose everything :his friends ,Padme,his brother, father Obi Wan ,now his children are the only things that remind him about Padme and him ,he gonna protect them of all cost

"Are you awake master"

"I no longer your master Anakin or I say Vader"

"Padme is dead "

"Wha-t are you saying"

"She die in childbirth"

"And the child"

"There are 2 ,but ... "

"I'm sorry Anakin ,but it's your fault ,you join the dark side , betray me and the jedi ,then you cho . . "

"SHUT UP ,you are not longer my master , I will do what I want do you understand "

"Lift up ,let's go "

"Where the jail"

"No ,you will live with me and my take care of Luke and Leia"

"Like jail"

"Better Shut Up ,and Let's Go"

_And now he is most confuse by now ,we don't know what to do anymore his master's the both betrayal ,the only thing he is sure right now is his children ,he takes the nubian with Padme's body ,he will give it to her family ,then he will go to Corusant_

"Are you Sola"

"Yeah ,who ask"

"Your Padme's sister"

"Anakin"

"What happened to her"

"She die on childbirth ,his body is on the ship ,let me take my things and I go"

"Fine"

He go ,he takes his bag , the stroller with Luke and Leia

"Obi Wan let's go "

"And Padme "

"Sola is here ,she will take care of it ,let's go"

"Fine"

He leave the Nubian

"Is Yours Now ,I'm out here "

**10 Years late**

_Since that day ,he dream about Padme ,about Mustafar , his children are big now ,Luke is the clone of him ,his hair is was a sand blonde hair , and his eyes blue pure blue ,not like's Anakin , since Padme dead ,his eyes were gray ,like's Obi Wan ,he lost of the light on them ,and Leia is what's exactly as he remember Padme ,that beautiful eyes that he can't never going to see again ,we live now in Coruscant away from the Senate building ,in this 10 years the lightning torture was everyday why i don't want Sidious to do a midiclorian test ,screw him ,he will no him his children,10 years of horrible dreams ,thanks for the promise of Sidious_

"Good Morning Dad"

"Good Morning Luke ,how do you sleep"

"Fine and you"

"Fine,where's Leia"

"With uncle Ben"

"Tell her to come here and Ben to "

"Ok"

Luke run to the hall to his uncle room "Leia ,dad said to come to breakfast ,Uncle Ben too"

"What do he wants"

"I think ,he wants to have breakfast "

They laugh ,Obi Wan always likes to be with Luke and Leia ,since again Mustafar ,he's not to close to Anakin ,he loves him yes ,but he doesn't want to the anger and hate from his former padawan turn his children into a sith slaves

"Leia go with Luke in a minute I will be there "

"Ok,Uncle Ben"

**Obi POV**

_What is always like this ,good guys dead and bad guys win ,who cares ,he let me live because a capricious of him ,I hate Anakin ,no no ,he hate Vader ,no Anakin ,his brother more like his son , and now because of the emperor , he don't know how he become so sick of this 10 years and now , his brother is dark and he is starting to lose his fate on the light all because ,if light where stronger than dark ,why his brother betray the jedi ,choke the love of his life and in the end having a fight with him ,in sometimes he think dark is stronger _

"Good Morning Anakin"

"Good Morning ,why do you take it so long"

"I was think ,and the kids"

"In the kitchen,how do you sleep"

"That's not of your business"

"Are we going to start this in the morning ,master"

_I hate his eyes ,not the blue ocean eyes that he had ,that yellow sith color_

"Anakin ,stop or I will make you "

"Hmp"

_And again he lost the hope the light _

"Luke,Leia,why are you taking so long"

"We're Coming"

**End Of Obi Wan POV **

**Anakin's POV**

"Fine,let's eat"

"Luke how is school "

"Boring"

"Why is boring"

"I don't know ,is just boring"

"And you Leia"

"I love it ,is fun ,and I have a lot of friends "

"That's great ,Obi Wan can you leave ,I need to talk to them"

"Fine"

"Kids you know the emperor right "

"Yeah,we hate him "

"Since you born ,he wants to make a test on you"

"What Test "

"You remember the force "

"Yeah"

"The test that he want to do is a midiclorian ,in your blond are cells ,that contain the power to use the force,the test ,indicates how many of that cells are in your body , I don't want that the emperor do it but is your choice if you say yes you will be trained to by sith ,but is your choice,what do you think ? .¨"

"Dad,for me is fine ,but who will train me or train us "

* * *

**A short chapter I know ,but I promise next will be long**

**Please Review !**


	3. Wrong Decisions

Thanks for all the review,so yeah you were right I will improve my grammar

Wolfa Moon:Thanks ,again i will improve it

haleyshywalker2:Ben is the nickname of Obi Wan Kenobi in episode 4,5,6,the life in skywalker house will be tell eventually,yeah they both now ,his father is sith now

_Italic:Character Thought_

**_Italic and Bold:Force Talk_**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars , does**

And enjoy the new chapter

When I say Obi or Anakin or other caracter POV ,is their thoughts and feelings about the situation

* * *

**Obi POV**

"Luke It will be me ,but again is your choice,Leia what do you think"

"If Luke wants to ,I'm in"

"Ok,so let me inform the Emperor this"

"ANAKIN what are you doing,if you left them go to the same path you went 10 years ago,what do you think they will become"

"Luke ,Leia go your room"

"Anakin,you can let them become Sith like you"

"Look Obi Wan ,I let them choose"

"They are kids Anakin,you can't let them choose this,what do you think Padme will think of this"

"Obi Wan I have to go now"

"Please Anakin ,don't do it ,I will do everything you want"

_Really everything_

"Ok,let's make a deal ,you go with me and you commit in front of the Emperor ,that you are no longer a Jedi ,that is necessary you will join the dark side if you don't to do it is fine ,I take Luke and Leia"

"Anakin,I being a Jedi my whole life ,how can you ask me that"

"It's fine ,I have to go ,I call Luke and Leia"

"Oh ,All right I go with you"

_Do I really going to lose myself_

"Let me call 3PO to take care of the twins"

* * *

**In Palpatine Office**

"Lord Vader , you have request to see me ,can I ask you why is here General Kenobi"

"My master ,he want to come ,because he want to talk to you"

_I going to fail now , I going to deny who I am ,A jedi _

_"_So what do you wanna tell me Kenobi"

"Your highness . . . I will not be your enemy anymore ,I promise I will be loyalt with you ,with the Empire and with Lord Vader"

"Good ,I think Lord Vader make you reason right"

"Yes ,you highness "

"Lord Vader and the task I command you 10 years ago ,and you can't still do it ,maybe I have to show you a lesson in front of Obi Wan "

_WHAT ! I know he was doing something to Anakin , that's why we sometimes come home covered in blood of his back_

"Do what you want ,I'm not going to do that"

"Don't you dare to challenge me"

Palpatine without a second starts the lightning torture

"Ahh"

"Please your highness stop"

"Do not interfere General Kenobi , he will learn his leason good or bad"

_More and more the lightning became more painful you can see it on Anakin's face_

"You learn your lesson Vader"

"Yes"

_For the love of ... Anakin do something_

"And Kenobi you will have to do one mission to earn my trust,you will go on a mission with Lord Vader to Dantooine ,our intelligence find Jedi hiding on the planet ,your mission is to find them and destroy ,but Obi Wan you have to kill them ,Lord Vader only will accompany you .

"All right Emperor"

_What I'm Going To Do_

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

_I will never think this going to happen ,what Obi Wan would do_

"Obi Wan ,what are you going to do"

"I'm don't know"

"Tomorrow will be going to Dantooine,this is now or never ,so ...?"

_I know this is hard to him _

"Anakin ,you know is to difficult to me ,killing my partners ,...but I will do it for Luke and Leia "

"Ok ,so who gonna stay with the kids,I always left them with you "

"Why don't you take it with Padme's family"

"Mmm good idea "

"So let's go is going to be a long trip"

"Yeah,I guess"

**On Naboo**

"How ,we going to find Padme's family,Anakin"

"In the Lake House "

"Ok"

**Lake House**

"Dad ,why were here"

"Luke,I have to go on a trip"

"But ..You always left us with Ben in the house"

"I know but now ,he is going with me"

"Fine..but were we are going to sleep"

"With you grandparents and you cousins"

The Road to Ruwee's House was long ,but Luke and Leia look happy ,they never meet Ryoo and Pooja ,but they will like them ,now they came close to the door

"Is there someone here"

"Who is it"

"Is Anakin and Obi Wan"

Immediatly Sola open the door

"Anakin ,Whaa-t Are you doing here,who are these kids"

"They are you niece ,Padme's Children"

"But you tell me ,they died in childbirth"

"In that moment it wasn't the right time,but can you take of them ,like for a week ,I have a trip ,and I can't leave them alone "

"Of course ,I think Ryoo and Pooja will be so excited to meet there cousins"

"Thanks a lot ,Sola,where's Ruwee"

"He is with Jobal they having a walk"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome "

"Good Bye"

"_**Let's Go"**_

* * *

**Obi Wan POV**

_After leaving the kids with Padme's family ,Anakin take a Star Destroyer and jump into hyperspace_

"Anakin, Do you have to report to the Emperor, right"

"Yeah is a official mission for you ,I can't do something ,only report,look Obi Wan you have to do it you choose right,if kill a single Jedi ,they gonna know,they have spies here"

"I will do it, Anakin, how time we have to be in Dantooine"

"1 day "

"Right,. I'm gonna sleep"

"Fine,I wake you up ,when we are near Dantooine"

_To much to think ,to much to do ,and all I have to do is kill my family._

* * *

Hope you enjoy it

~D.


End file.
